Hokuto no Ken (Banpresto)
The video game by Banpresto is a graphic adventure game originally released in Japan for the Sega Saturn on December 22, 1995. A PlayStation port was released on August 30, 1996. The story of this game is set after the original manga but appears to follow an alternate timeline, since characters like Toki and Ryuken (who died in the source material) are still alive. The game also pays homage to the original ''Hokuto no Ken, with duplicate characters and events lifted straight from the series. Characters Kenshiro :va: Akira Kamiya Kenshiro: The Savior of Century's End, who is called upon by the fate of a turbulent era! The successor of Hokuto Shin Ken, an assassination art carrying a 4,000 year-old history. He stands once again for the sake of the turbulent age caused by the Dark Hokuto. Jado :va: Masaharu Satō Jado (ジャド): The cruel assassin commander of who came to kidnap Lin. A loyal underling of Zen-oh who stands before Kenshiro's way. Zaki :va: Michie Tomizawa Zaki (ザキ): The successor of Nanto Suichō Ken, which is said to be the most magnificent among the 108 sects of Nanto, a dance that is as magnificent as a swan. She carries the destiny of the Star of Justice like Rei before her. Gyaran :va: Nobuyuki Hiyama Gyaran (ギャラン): The Lone Pole Star of Nanto. The orphaned son of Souther the Holy Emperor, as well as the founder of . He draws his fangs at Hokuto Shinken in an era where the dignity of Nanto is once again thrown away, being worshiped as a second fiddle to Hokuto. Misshu :va: Toshiyuki Morikawa Misshu (ミッシュ): The Successor of Gento Kō Ken, a martial art that destroys on a cellular level, who inherited the Golden Light. The posthumous son of Falco. Hoshimu :va: Kōji Totani Hoshimu (ホシム): A descendant of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline who has mastered the style of Hokuto Ryū Ken, an art which felled to evil ways. Tainted by the path of evil after succumbing to the Evil Fighting Aura, he now rejects the Hokuto name and calls his art Shelga Shelga of the Mountains (山のシェルガ, Yama no Sheruga): A man who carries the destiny of the Mountain Star of the New Five Chariots, he is as unshakable as a mountain. His fists crushes all with his overwhelming strength. Ujo :va: Bin Shimada Ujo of the Clouds (雲のウジョー, Kumo no Ujō): A man who carries the destiny of the Cloud Star of the New Five Chariots, as free-spirited as the clouds. Like a flowing cloud, he uses a self-styled martial art shaped by his free-will. Kamen no Sho :va: Takaya Hashi : Before Kenshiro stands a mysterious Hokuto fighter. Zen-Oh :va: Kenji Utsumi Zen-Oh (ゼンオウ, Zen'ō): The Successor of , a dark art of deceased light which branched off from Hokuto Shin Ken thousands of years ago. Before Kenshiro lies a world shrouded in darkness. This mighty adversary will prove to be difficult to defeat, as long as all of Kenshiro's techniques remain ineffective against him. Others * Lin (va Miina Tominaga) * Bat (va Keiichi Nanba) * Ryūken * Mamiya (va Toshiko Fujita) * Myū (va Kuniko Koguchi) * Jūkei (va Kōhei Miyauchi) * Kuroyasha (va Shigeru Chiba) * Lui (va Yoshino Takamori) * Rihaku (va Takeshi Aono) * Koku-Oh * Zepia (ゼピア) (va Bin Shimada) * (va Yoshio Kawai) * (va Masato Hirano) * (va Kazue Ikura) * * Gasshu of the Flames (炎のガッシュ, Honō no Gasshu) * Dan of the Wind (風のダン, Kaze no Dan) * (va Hideyuki Hori) * * Version differences * The PlayStation version removes all the text-only conversations with NPCs that were in the Sega Saturn version, along with the walking segments between cutscenes and battles. However, it allows mirror matches in the 2-player versus mode. External Links *Saturn GameFAQs *Playstation GameFAQs *Hokuto Renkitoza FAQ Category:Video games